


Wilson's Unlucky Encounters with Monsters

by Ac0ltSinner_87



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gang Rape, Monster Rape, Monster sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spiders, arachnids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac0ltSinner_87/pseuds/Ac0ltSinner_87
Summary: Wilson with a few of his stories of with encounters with creatures and monsters that went horrible.
Relationships: Wilson/Spiders (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 14





	Wilson's Unlucky Encounters with Monsters

Wilson was out of the forest once again, he was resupplying on wood and finding spiders to harvest silk, harbouring a single axe and after chopping some trees, it was time to find some arachnids. Luckily there were a few nests near by and were all on there 3rd form, dusk was coming so all he had to do was wait for it and watch and strike once they were away from the nest. 

As soon as he heard the hissing noises, he waited til one came towards him, the spider saw him with it's eight eyes and hissed at his sighted and crawled towards him. Wilson swung his down and cut it's face along with striking out an eye, he hacked it again then he heard some more hissing, damn it, there were some nearby.

He continued striking the original spider to try and kill, but it dodged and bit his leg, Wilson let out yelp and tried to yank the spider as he feared striking it may be a dangerous. Getting it he ran towards wormhole that was in a meadow when he went pasted it, then he some spiders in front of him crawling towards him, he swung his axe at some to attempt to scare them to no avail. He did manage to stab some but the axe broke right then, panicking and with most of his way out surrounded by the disgusting bugs he no idea what to do.

Suddenly one jump on his back and felt it ripping his vest, another two went on his legs and started tearing them apart, he tried to shake them and run but more piled onto him making the weight prevent him. They were ripping chunks of his clothing off, he freaked out when he felt them tearing his boxers he tried getting away from this, then he felt something sticky around his ankles. It was silk, oh god, they were gonna eat him, that explains why they ripped off his clothes, what a way to die, Wilson clenched his eyes shut when he felt webbing bind his hands and legs.

Though embarrassing enough they didn't cover up his rear, I mean, they probably didn't understand it was a gentlemen thing to do, he was flipped onto his stomach, he opened his and... They were just standing there, why weren't they eating him?

Until he felt an arachnid crawl onto his bonded legs, it felt a bit ticklish, it went near his backside and felt some wet but sharp poking him. He then felt something enter his untouched bud, he screamed, a few spiders hissed at him, probably wanting him to be quiet, that spider that crawled on him... Was mating with him, no, raping him! 

It was definitely not gentle with him what so ever, yes it was small but it was rough and violent with the way it trusted into him, the sharp part of it's member hurt like hell, constantly stabbing the walls. Wilson let out cry and clenched his teeth trying overcome the pain and embarrassment that was happening to him, he knew nothing about arachnid reproduction so he has no idea how long this nightmare will last. The spider's thrusts got faster, clenching to it's victim's skin with it's claw like feet, not caring if they hurting him or not.

After a minute, the gentlemen scientist felt the spider realise it's seed in him and hopped off of him, thank goodness, it was over... Until felt another spider crawl on top of him and penetrating him with giving a rough thrust into him. Wilson let out a whimper, night was coming very soon and had no idea if he would be killed or not, he kind of hope he would. Dying would be better then being a sex slave to spiders, he felt like the spiders were laughing at him in their silent ways, the spider on him started going faster, stabbing him with it's cock. 

It released, faster then the other one, he could feel something dripping out of his popped anus, he didn't know if it was semen or blood, it could've been both. His felt like it was on fire, another spider climbed on top and the act repeated once again.

Time goes by and almost 7 spiders have had their way with him, Wilson's mind went to mush and he was drooling, not out pleasure but out of tiredness and sainty loss. I guess being raped by spiders does a number on you, metally and psychically, unfortuanly it turned out to be a full moon so there was no chance of getting out of here by death.

His prostate was already full seed though none the spiders didn't really care and continued their breeding, suddenly Wilson saw the sun rising, all the spiders hissed at the light and all left their victim and scruddy off to their nest. The scientist used all the enrgy he had to break free from the silky binds, finally managering to get out, he tried to sit down but his backside felt like burning so laid on his side.

Wilson groaned to himself, he had some silk now but what cost really, not to mention his clothes were ruined and had to repair them later. He got up, limping now and again from the pain and gathered some grass to make a suit to wear for a bit, spiders were the worst.


End file.
